Step Daddy
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: When Martha decides to introduce her family to the man she met on a dating site, Castle is in for the surprise of his life. Set mid season 3, No Gina, No Josh. (ahh the perfect world )


Step Daddy

aka

Oh Hell No!

By

Natalie Elizabeth

"That's what you're wearing?"

Castle looked up from his computer screen. It had been a few days since he had written a single word and then Beckett had taken down a suspect earlier that day. In the scuffle her hair had fallen out of its librarian bun and her shirt had been torn open. It was all he needed to get the juices flowing again, no pun intended. While he was in the mood to write, he took full advantage of it. Now his daughter was interrupting him with an unusual question. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing then back up at his daughter.

"Apparently."

His daughter rolled her eyes at him and he wondered if she had learned that from Beckett.

"Dad," she whined. "This is important to Gram."

Castle looked at his daughter confused.

"What's important?"

"Dad," Alexis complained again. "We are meeting James tonight."

Castle frowned. "Remind me who James is again."

Alexis moved into the room and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"He is the guy she met on that dating site."

"Your grandmother went on a dating site?" Castle asked shocked.

Alexis nodded. "One of her friends recommended it."

Castle frowned. "Doesn't your grandmother meet enough men?"

Alexis sighed. "It's not a traditional dating site, Dad. You don't even post a picture of yourself. On your profile, you don't answer the typical questions like career or details about your family. Apparently people get too caught up in the past and this is about finding a new future. You answer questions about various topics like current events and things like that. Not your usual what's your favourite color, food, TV show, that sort of thing."

Castle shrugged; it made sense. Just because you both liked yellow and Chinese food didn't mean you were compatible.

"They recommend not even talking about your family, work, or even last name until after a few dates. Of course the dating site can't control that but for once Gram is adhering to the rules. It's her third date with James so they have decided to finally reveal these things. James is coming here to meet us so we have to make a good impression. All she told him was that he was meeting her family. She didn't go into details and she is worried what James will think once he finds out she still lives with her son and is old enough to have a granddaughter."

Castle sighed. His mother was one of the most confident people in the world. It was times like this when he wondered if it was all an act.

"Ok, I'll tidy up," he told his daughter as she stood up and exited his study.

Castle hit save on his computer and stood up, allowing the joints in his back to crack. When he heard a knock on the door his eyes widened. He looked down at his clothes and shrugged. Oh well. Jeans and a rumpled shirt would have to do. Step father number, well he wasn't quite sure how his mother counted them, would have to be ok with his future step son being a slob.

Castle brushed himself off and slowly made his way around his desk. He walked over to the entrance of his study but then stopped. Meeting his mother's new beau was a bit nerve racking for him too. The fact that she had resorted to going on a dating site meant she must be serious about meeting a man. This man must be special if she was already inviting him to meet her family. Alexis had said they didn't talk about that stuff until the third date. It didn't mean they had to meet them after the third date, just that they could talk about it.

"James. It's good to see you. Please come in."

Castle frowned as the man entered his home. The man was slightly younger than he had imagined and seemed oddly familiar. Castle watched as his daughter sent him glares and was trying to usher him into the room but he waved her off. He wanted to watch this man for a few moments first, trying to get a feel for him.

"Thank you for inviting me Martha. This is a beautiful place."

"Well I can't take all the credit for it."

Castle eyebrows rose. All the credit? This was _his_ house, _he_ deserved the credit. Well his decorator did, but still.

"James, I'd like you to meet my granddaughter."

Castle noticed his mother seemed a little nervous about introducing Alexis but she did go and squeeze his daughter's shoulders. He knew his mother was proud of Alexis and had never tried to palm her off as her niece. Or younger sister as Meredith had once done. His mother was more embarrassed about her age which, in his eyes, she had nothing to worry about. His mother always had been and always will be, stunning.

"Hi, I'm Alexis," his daughter held out her hand and introduced herself to James.

Castle watched as the man smiled and shook Alexis's hand. "It's nice to meet you Alexis." James then looked up at Martha and smiled. "You have grandchildren, that's wonderful. I have been nagging my daughter for years but she just whines and says Dad."

Martha laughed. "So you have a daughter how nice. Do you have any other children?"

James shook his head. "No just the one daughter. What about you? How many children and grandchildren do you have?"

"Just one of each. My son Richard is around here somewhere."

Castle chose that moment to make himself known.

"Hi, I'm Rick."

Castle walked over to James and extended his hand to him. James took it but seemed to frown at him. Oh this was not good, Castle thought.

"Hi, Rick. Have we met before?"

"I was thinking the same thing," he told the man.

"You mentioned you read a lot James. My son is a writer. Maybe you have read some of his work," Martha said walking over to the pair.

"Oh really?" James asked surprised. "What genre do you write?"

"Mystery," Castle told him proudly. "My latest novel is titled Heat Wave."

James eyes widened. "Of course! How silly of me. Now I recognize you. You're Richard Castle. You based Nikki Heat off my daughter Katie."

Castle's eyes bulged out of his head. "Katie… as in Kate Beckett?"

"Well isn't this a small world," Martha exclaimed. "Imagine that. Our children work together. Although I don't know if I would call what my son does work. He probably spends all day annoying your daughter."

James laughed. "Well yes, I have heard a few tales of your son's antics at the precinct. I also know it's been awhile since someone has rattled my daughter. I think you're both a good and bad influence on my Katie."

Castle smiled. "Thanks. I guess." He then watched as his mother wrapped her arm around James or rather Jim Beckett's arm. Oh this was bad, this was so bad.

"If you will excuse me," Castle told them as he ran from the room.

Slamming the door to his room he leaned against the door and started breathing hard. He wasn't hyperventilating, he really wasn't. Oh who was he kidding his mother was dating Beckett's father. _Of course_ he was hyperventilating. Scrambling for his phone he quickly hit Beckett's number.

"What do you want Castle?"

"You need to get here now."

He heard Beckett sigh

"Did some hooker handcuff you to the bed again?"

Castle groaned. "I told you I didn't know she was a hooker and the key was supposed to be taped under my headboard."

"Goodbye Castle."

"No wait, Beckett," he couldn't deal with this on his own.

"Why Castle?"

"Because this is worse than the hooker."

Castle pulled the phone back from his ear as Beckett burst into laughter

"Oh really? Castle, I am in the tub trying to relax. I am not in the mood."

"Yeah well by the looks of it, our parents are," he told her smartly.

"Castle I am too tired to figure out what you are talking about."

"My mom. Your dad. Cuddling."

"What?" Castle heard a splash of water and his mind started going to places it really shouldn't be.

"Castle what are you talking about?"

"My mom apparently met your dad on a dating site and now he is here cuddling with her."

"Since when?"

"Well this is date number three, where they reveal things like last name and their families. My mom didn't know he was your father, she calls him James."

"He sometimes goes by James."

"Yeah well he might be going as Step Daddy if we don't do something quick."

Castle heard more splashing. "Step daddy. No way. That would then make us."

"Brother and sister," he told her.

"Oh hell no."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I am getting dressed. I'll be there as soon as I can. Stall them."

"Stall them?" Castle asked confused. "How? Why?"

"You said it's their third date Castle. What do you do on your third date?"

Castle thought about it. It had been awhile since he had gotten to a third date. The woman he had dated were ok as arm candy but when it came to intelligent conversation, they failed miserably. Suffice to say they never made it to the third date. However he knew third day was make or break time. Third date meant...

"Oh gross Beckett. Thank you for putting that image into my head."

"Well at the moment it's a thought and not actually reality. It's up to you to stop that from occurring. I am on my way. It's up to you, Castle."

Castle hung up his phone. It was up to him. Beckett was depending on him to take charge and defuse the situation. Pocketing his phone, Castle made his way out of his room. He walked back into his lounge and walked straight into...

"Hey, whoa."

Castle turned his head and covered his eyes.

"Child in the room here. And by child I mean me."

Castle splayed his fingers slightly and looked through them. His mother was still nuzzling Jim's neck.

"Mother," he whined.

"Oh Dad I think it's cute."

Castle sent his daughter a glare as she placed two glasses of wine in front of the cuddling couple. However the wine did make the couple stop the displays of affection as they reached for their glasses. At least for now. Then again wine often was a prelude to…eww gross he was not going there.

"Dad. Would you like a glass?"

Oh there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to make him forget that thought. He would need wine though if only to calm Beckett once she got there. He wearily made his way over to his wine collection while keeping an eye on the couple. Going over his collection he pulled out a bottle he knew Beckett would like. Somehow she would blame him for this mess; he needed to do his best to appease her. Uncorking the bottle Castle grabbed a glass and filled it to the top. He put the bottle down and winched when he heard his mother's flirty laugh. Talking a large gulp of wine Castle closed his eyes. Please let it all be a dream. He then opened his eyes and walked over to couple on the couch. At least if he was with them they couldn't get up to anything untoward.

After what seemed like an eternity someone started frantically knocking at his door. Castle ran over to the door and flung it open.

"Thank goodness you're here, they were talking about leaving."

"Out of my way Castle,"

Beckett pushed her way into the room and was faced with Castle's own private nightmare. Her father was sitting on the couch his hand holding Martha's and their faces mere inches apart.

"Dad."

"Katie, what are you doing here?"

Beckett looked at her father shocked. "Me? Dad, what are YOU doing here?"

"Richard. Did you call Detective Beckett?" his mother asked him amused.

Castle was caught off guard. He hadn't thought of what the consequences of calling Beckett would be.

"Well I figured if we were having a family get together, the whole family should be here."

Beckett glared at him and he winched. Family get together? Why put that thought into their parents' heads?

"Dad, why didn't you tell me you were dating Castle's mom?"

Jim stood up and walked over to his daughter. "Well I didn't know she was Rick's mother."

"You can't date Castle's mother Dad,"

"Yeah," Castle added.

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Martha wondered as she walked over to the pair. "Why not?"

Castle and Beckett looked at each other bewildered. Castle started to blunder as he looked at Beckett and then back at their parents.

"Ahhh because we are dating." Castle told them.

"What?" Beckett glared at him.

"Sweetie it's ok," he told her putting his arm around her shoulders. "Our parents won't say anything."

"You're dating?" Martha asked surprised.

Beckett looked from Castle to their parents, who were standing in a similar fashion, with their arms wrapped around each other. Unfortunately they looked more like a couple than she and Castle did.

"Yes we're dating," Beckett told them as she put her arm around Castle's waist. "We are dating and it would be too weird if our parents were also dating."

"Yes," Castle told them. "And if you two got together it would be too much like Beckett and I were brother and sister."

Martha and Jim looked at each other before shaking their heads and walking off.

"Nice try Richard."

"You don't believe us?" Castle yelled after his mother.

Martha spun around and faced the awkward couple.

"No Richard I don't. If you two were dating, you would have been dancing around the loft for weeks."

Castle gulped as he looked down at Beckett in his arms.

"We were trying to keep it quiet."

"Yes," Beckett told Martha. "It's frowned upon for people working together to date. We fought our attraction for so long until finally we gave in."

"Yes," Castle pulled Beckett against him tighter. "We gave in."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Do you believe them James?"

Jim Beckett shook his head. "No. Katie is a stickler for the rules. I don't think she would break them unless it was really important."

Beckett snuggled into Castle chest. "Castle is very important to me."

Martha and Jim shared a look.

"Prove it." Martha told them.

Castle frowned.

"Prove it? Isn't this enough?" Castle readjusted Beckett in his arms.

Martha shook her head at them. "No. What James and I have is something really special." Martha then reached over and grabbed Jim's hand and squeezed it. "We are not going to give that up because the two of you don't like the idea of us dating. You're both grown adults not children. Stop pretending."

"We aren't pretending," Castle said to her, rather unconvincingly.

Martha and Jim simply looked and rolled their eyes.

"They don't believe us," Castle told Beckett.

Beckett looked from Castle to their parents holding hands.

"Fine, I'll prove it," She told their parents.

Castle frowned down at Beckett. How were they going to prove it? Suddenly Beckett's arms were gone from around his waist and almost violently grabbing his head. Before he knew what was happening, Beckett's lips were pressed against his. Castle stood there shocked. Beckett was kissing him. Her lips were on his. As Castle went to reach for Beckett he felt his head being pushed away.

"There," Beckett told their parents, while releasing Castle. "Does that prove it?"

Martha laughed. "I certainly don't believe them, do you James?"

Jim shook his head staring at the pair.

"My dear detective there is one thing I know for sure about you and my son. You're both very passionate people. You might as well have been kissing the refrigerator for all the passion that was in that kiss."

"Hey," Castle complained.

"Darling I know you," Martha told her son

Castle looked at his mother and then at Jim. His mother was right, he was a passionate person. Their first kiss wasn't full of thunder and lightening like he expected it to be. It didn't surprise him that his mother saw through the facade. If his mother wanted passion, than he would give her passion.

Castle wrapped his arm around Beckett's waist and pulled her against him. He held her there tightly as he reached a hand into her hair and gently drew her face towards his. When Beckett didn't protest he touched his lips to hers. This kiss was different. Where the first had been hard and fast, her lips were soft this time. Castle opened his mouth slightly and darted his tongue out to ghost over her lips. The small moan that escaped Beckett's lips was all the encouragement Castle needed to deepen the kiss. The hand in her hair drifted down her back and he held her close.

Meanwhile the three other forgotten people quickly and quietly tip toed across the room. Jackets were forgone in their haste to leave the couple to their business. It wasn't until they were standing outside the building that they made a sound.

"They kissed, they finally kissed!" Alexis exclaimed.

Martha bristled proudly. "I told you. Didn't I tell you? A mother knows these things."

Jim Beckett shook his head in disbelief. "You know when you first called me, I wasn't too sure. Then I quizzed Katie about your son the next time I spoke to her and I realised maybe you had a point. She was angry with him over something but there was such happiness in her voice. Seeing the two of them tonight, trying to come up with a plan to break us up." Jim chuckled. "They really are made for each other aren't they?"

Alexis looked up at the building. "Do you think they know we're gone?"

Martha laughed. "The world could end and they wouldn't know it."

"Well," Jim said looking at the two woman before him. "Would the two of you like to go and grab some dinner. I think it's time we got to know each other a little better, while our children get to know each other a little better."

Martha linked her arm with his and laughed. "I think that's a good idea James."

Jim offered his other arm up to Alexis. "Shall we?"

Alexis smiled as she took Beckett's father's arm. "There is a place close by that we always go as a family, Mr. Beckett. Would you like to go there?"

Jim nodded as he was led down the street by two beautiful women. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. A nice family dinner. It's been a while since I had one of them. And please call me Jim, Alexis."

"Who knows. If things go well, she could be calling you Grandpa," Martha told Jim.

"Grams!" Alexis cried out in embarrassment.

Jim simple just smiled. "Grandpa," he then looked over at the young woman on his arm. "I like the sound of that,"

With that the almost family continued down the street.

Meanwhile up in the loft.

"Castle," Beckett murmured.

"MMMhhhmm,"

"Parents watching us,"

Castle chuckled as his lips left her mouth and started on her neck. "Left awhile ago."

"They did?" she asked opening her eyes and scanning the loft with the limited view she had. There was no way she wanted to move and have Castle stop what he was doing.

"Yeah. Snuck out."

Beckett closed her eyes enjoying the sensation that was sweeping over her. She may not have known that the other people in the loft had left but she did know one thing, she wanted Castle.

"So what are we doing standing here?"

Beckett opened her eyes as she felt Castle's touch leave her body.

"My thoughts exactly," Castle then grabbed her hand and led her off to his room.

The end.

Thanks to TonyCastle for editing this story for me. Thanks LittleLizzieZentara for not getting angry at me for always cutting you off on every single Skype session. And for listening to my crazy Castle/Nattie theories and helping them become a reality.


End file.
